


Animal in a cage

by Cirichan



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spoilers to ep 151 of anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirichan/pseuds/Cirichan
Summary: The heated exchange of power between Magic Knight Captains ends up in a draw, so Nozel and Fuegoleon take the business to the bedroom to release their pent up feelings.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Animal in a cage

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut magic : plot what plot
> 
> Hi! I brought porn. The action of this fanfic happens straight after the episode 151 of anime. The tournament takes place in anime only, but it is a part of canon. Mind the tags and enjoy!

Julius and his ideas... but Fuegoleon had to admit that the Clover Kingdom was in desperate need of a morale boost and who was better suited for a showdown of extraordinary abilities than eight of The Magic Knight Captains themselves? He felt pride and a sense of duty to his squad as well as to the people of the Kingdom, to show them the capability and sheer might that they possessed. He wouldn’t be honest if he said there wasn’t something else that made him anticipate the contest...fighting against Nozel.  
The sense of grandness, control, finesse... everything he was at the battlefield made Fuegoleon burn his flames even brighter than he thought was possible. The battle ended in a draw after Yami’s daring attack slashed through both team’s crystals. Fuegoleon cought Nozel’s eyes and kept his stare at him for a lot longer that was socially acceptable, fire in his eyes, Salamander behind his back, signalling to his rival that they are nowhere near done yet. Nozel smirked at him, rolled his eyes and pointed in a vague direction of the Royal Estates.  
That’s how Fuegoleon found himself in his chambers, pouring a glass of red and taking his cloak off with a smooth rattle of a golden brooch. He felt Nozel’s mana approaching before he heard him landing at the spacious balcony. Nozel storms into the chamber, stops and locks his eyes with Fuegoleon like if they were still on the battlefield.  
After a few seconds, Nozel breaks first and says:  
\- You were so fucking hot today - and launches himself forward to meet Fuegoleons lips. The kiss is hungry and deep, like if they’ve never done it before. It always feels like it, despite the years that passed since their first teenage kiss, the taste of the other like an exotic delicacy on their tongues.  
Fuegoleon has his hand on the back of Nozel’s neck, enveloping his head in gentle flames, while the other digs into his hip when he pushes him into the wall. He breaks the kiss to mouth at Nozel’s neck, his hand moving to open his knight cape with one move. He then tugs at the white shirt he wore below, ripping of the top of it to reveal collar bones and pale chest. Nozel tries to muffle the sound threatening to escape his mouth, but moans loudly when Fuegoleon presses his thigh to his groin. He grabs both of Nozel’s wrists and holds it tight above his head.  
\- You thought you could put me in a cage like some kind of animal, hmmm, Nozel?  
He gasps in response. Fuegoleon loves the advantage his height gives him over other captain and thought that looking at him from this perspective was one of his all time favourite views. He admires his long lashes and light blush that crawled up his cheeks, but his imagination gives him other ideas. His head is spiralling with want.  
\- I’m gonna eat you out until you squirm and then fuck you like an animal you think I am.  
Fuegoleon grasps Nozel’s lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing a moan. Oh yes. He fucking loves this.  
Nozel Silva is so up right and strict on the court and in public that seeing him turning into panting, flushed mess was something like an obscene fantasy straight from a wet dream. Knowing he’s the only one to be able to bring him to loose his cool goes straight to his dick. In a swift movement he lifts Nozel up, one arm around his waist and one around the back of his thighs. Nozel instinctively wraps his legs around Fuegoleon’s middle and his arms around his shoulders. He carries him to his bed and throws Nozel onto the crimson and gold silks and pillows.  
\- Take off your shirt for me, little bird - Fuegoleon says and quickly follows suit, not taking his eyes off Nozel’s heated face.  
\- Jerk - he snaps back, but then takes off his ripped shirt and removes his belt and grimoire. Fuegoleon stands in front of him and leans to tug at the bottom part of his trousers.  
\- How can you even wear that for battle - Fuegoleon hummed - those white puffy trousers of yours...  
Nozel squints his eyes and shoots him a look, but Fuegoleon only laughs lightly back at him.  
\- Did you wear them just for me, hmmm?  
Silva can pretend to be offended all he wants, his normally perfectly styled hair disheveled, chest rising up and down with heavy breathes as Fuegoleon slowly removes his trousers revealing white lace underwear. A low growl escapes his throat at the sight.  
\- You’re such a fucking tease aren’t you?  
He gets on the bed and leans to mouth at Nozel’s length through the thin lace, Nozel’s hips jerking involuntarily at the contact. Flames erupt around the bed, as both of them struggle to contain their mana aroused. Fuegoleon places his hands on the inside of Nozel’s thighs, just above his knees and starts kissing, caressing and spreading them, lifting Nozel’s ass and placing him bend on his thighs for easy access. Nozel hisses at the hickey Fuegoleon sucked into his inner thigh and was just about to voice his complains when Vermillion rips the lace of his ass and licks at Nozel’s entrance. He yelps at the contact. Fuegoleon feels the ring of muscles clenching at the sudden touch so he sucks at it, wet and filthy, massaging his tongue all over, waiting for it to relax and let him in. He eats him out like that, lapping shamelessly at his hole, room filled with Nozel’s moans and pants, his hands fisted into the silk bedding.  
\- Fuck, Fuego, ughhhhh, come on... who’s teasing now, huhgghhhh...  
Fuegoleon smirks at Nozel’s flushed face, cracks open a little jar of lubricant and pushes his slick finger in up to his knuckle. A low moan escapes Nozel’s lips as Fuegoleon pushes his finger all the way in and keeps opening him up until he could easily fit three of his digits. He feels Nozel’s thighs shake when he brushed his prostate and he dives in to kiss Nozel’s slack mouth.  
\- Oh god... look at you, Nozel...- Fuegoleon says, grinning at the glare from his partner. He curls his fingers inside and watches in satisfaction as Nozel suddenly throws his head back, moans coming out of his lips - I love seeing you so worked up for me, little bird, so pretty like this.  
\- Quit it... ughhhh, and fuck me already... - Fuegoleon shudders at the sudden command, removes his fingers and wipes them off the sheets. He was so occupied by his pray that he completely ignored his own hard cock, now painfully aware of it, so he quickly removes his trousers. He strokes his relieved length with a lubed hand and carefully lines himself with Nozel’s entrance, his hands resting at his pale thighs. He meets Nozel’s eyes for a brief moment, sees the hunger and challenge in them, prays to gods for resilience and pushes in.  
It’s a tight fit and a panic flushes through Fuegoleon’s head that he won’t manage to stop himself from releasing too quickly, so he focuses on Nozel’s face instead looking for any signs of discomfort, drops of sweat falling from his forehead and disappearing in his silver braid. Nozel’s mouth forms a little o as Fuegoleon bottoms out.  
\- You okay?  
Nozel nods after taking a moment to adjust and rolls his hips gently, drowning out groans from both of them. His heat envelopes him so nicely Fuegoleon thinks his prayers won’t help, so he fucks into Nozel’s ass like there’s no tomorrow, building up the pace. He gets high at all the noises and hitches that escape with Nozel’s breath and leans forward to claim his mouth with his own.  
He cages him again, burning arm around his head and other grasping at his hip, hard enough to bruise. Nozel wraps his legs around Fuegoleon’s waist and digs his fingernails into his broad shoulders.  
\- You feel so good, little bird, so good for me - Fuegoleon muses, removing the little knot holding Nozel’s braid in place, brushing through it and combing his hair back with his fingers.  
\- So fucking pretty - he says while pounding into him, tugging at the back of Nozel’s head and angling his mouth so he could suck at Nozel’s throat. “Ohgod ohgod” Nozel mumbles, barely coherent as his torso involuntary arches up when Fuegoleon hits his prostate dead on. Nozel’s fingers drag along his back, leaving red marks across it. One of Fuegoleon’s free hands travels to grab at Nozel’s wet dick, trapped between their stomachs, and starts jerking him off gently. Fuegoleon fees it before he can see it, Nozel’s thighs shuddering around his torso, his cock pulsing and asshole clenching at Fuegoleon’s dick. He tightens his grip, twists around it and sees white.  
\- Fuck fuck fuck - he cries out as Nozel’s orgasm pulls him into his own and he can only bury himself deeper as they both spill. Fuegoleon still holds at the back of Nozel’s head, holding him tight when a sudden release of mana accompanies his orgasm, the sheer force of it quenching the flames that surrounded the bed.  
Fuegoleon’s ears are ringing, his body slack as he collapses on top of Nozel’s to catch a breath.  
\- Holy fuck - he hears him mumble and chuckles. Holy fuck indeed. Mister cool and perfect Nozel Silva swears only in the bedroom. Only for Fuegoleon. God doesn’t that go straight to his ego.  
They take a couple of minutes to collect themselves, then Fuegoleon pulls out with a wince coming out of the other’s mouth.  
\- Sorry, sorry, shhhh - Fuegoleon whispers and lays back on top of Nozel, placing their foreheads together and kissing the hiss out of his lovers lips. They simply exist for a while, basking in the afterglow.  
\- You burned half of the canopy again Fuego.  
\- Shut up, would you rather have me burn your precious hair?  
\- Excuse me? - Nozel says with a theatric wave of his messed up fringe - Saying you lack control, aren’t you?  
\- Says the one who broke all windows last time?  
\- I prefer the breeze, you’re like a walking volcano - Nozel snaps back with a pout.  
\- And yet you said “you’re so fucking HOT” - Fuegoleon laughs - so you like it, so shut up - he says and kisses Nozel gently. Nozel rolls his eyes but hums content against his lips.  
\- I should rille you up more often if this means you gonna fuck me like that - Nozel says after a while.  
\- Ready to please, little bird, but first put me in that cage again, I think I’m into that. - Fuegoleon says with a playful wink.  
-I guess I owe an apology to Julius, maybe that contest wasn’t as much of a menace after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. I’m sure when Dark Triad opens the gates of hell they’ll find me there sitting on Lucifero’s lap. 
> 
> Where is the BC fandom hiding at? Are you on Twitter? Tumbler? Watching ABD vids? 😆
> 
> I don’t think I’ll get Fuezel out of my head for a while now, so slide to my DMs on Twitter @Cirichan2 if you wanna chat about them, your favourite parings or Black Clover in general, the story seems to be only getting started now! 
> 
> I can’t exactly write, but I’m committed to building this ship from dust so let me know if you’d like any more little smuts from me.


End file.
